In the related art, with respect to substituted isoxazoline compounds, a 4-(5-substituted-5-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl)benzoic acid amide compound (see Patent Documents 1 and 2) and an N-[4-(5-substituted-5-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl)phenylmethyl]carboxamide compound (see Patent Document 3) are known to exhibit pest control activity, particularly insecticidal and miticidal activity. However, nothing is disclosed with respect to a specific N-[4-(5-substituted-5-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl)phenylmethyl]sulfur-containing alkylamide compound according to the present invention and the like.
In addition, there is known that a 3-(5-substituted carbamoyl-5-substituted alkyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl)benzylamine derivative has a blood platelet glycoprotein IIb/IIIa fibrinogen receptor complex antagonistic activity, a factor Xa inhibiting activity, or the like and is used as a thrombolytic drug and a curative drug for thromboembolic diseases (for example, see Patent Document 4), or the like. However, nothing is disclosed with respect to a specific N-[4-(5-substituted-5-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl)phenylmethyl]sulfur-containing alkylamide compound according to the present invention or the like and further, nothing is known with respect to the usefulness of the compound as a pest control agent.
[Patent Document 1]
International Publication No. WO 2005/085216 pamphlet
[Patent Document 2]
International Publication No. WO 2007/026965 pamphlet
[Patent Document 3]
International Publication No. WO 2007/105814 pamphlet
[Patent Document 4]
International Publication No. WO 97/048395 pamphlet